


Comes Marching Home - Forward

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Not a Story, Series Expansion, lots of emotion, lots of fluff, something for everyone - Freeform, this is a forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: The world is a complicated place, and Avatar Korra and Asami Sato are complicated women. Amazing, powerful, capable, imperfect, beautiful, and intensely dorky women. The love that took flight after the fall of Kuvira had its seeds planted long before, and endures long after. It's not always easy, it's not always pretty, but time and again it's made clear: Asami and Korra were meant for each other.





	

Once upon a time, Korrasami happened, and I lost my mind. This is a forward to the series of stories that came out of it. In my astonishing ability to overcomplicate my life, the bulk of the Korrasami fics I've written all take place within the same continuity. For people who stumble upon it later, it'll be easier if they're all compiled in chronological order. However, if you're considering whether or not to dive into this, maybe pick a few with high kudo counts first, to get a feel of what the highs are in store for you.

The main focus is _March of Progress_ , my direct series-continuation fic that can act as a Book 5. Huge cast, epic scope, fluff and character examination ramping into angst and drama and conflict. My recommendation is to start with that.

All the rest of this... is mostly glorious fluff, though there are exceptions. The stories also all include some moments of examination, some movement; if a story doesn't accomplish something--if the characters don't learn something, change somehow--I usually don't write it. Though, again, there are exceptions.  
  
Anything set before _March of Progress_ , during the show itself, is meant to explore and deepen Korra and Asami's friendship, perhaps wondering at when it started turning into more. These should remain mostly canon-compliant, even with the comics, and work well as a supplement to the series, fleshing out the offscreen elements of their relationship.  
  
Everything set after _March of Progress_ are essentially interconnected one-shots; they can be read alone, on their own merits, but create a rather lovely constellation of stories when put together. For the most part, they can me read sequentially; a few are longitudinal stories, so they may tease or slightly spoil things that occur later. After the release of _Turf Wars_ this became independent of ongoing canon, but there was no avoiding that!  
  
Other one-offs will continue to be added, as well as two ongoing multichapter stories, _Wedding March_ and _Little Soldier Boy_. Please bookmark this series if you want to know when I put out something new!  
  
Timeline: Years given in after Airbender Genocide (AG)

152 - Asami Born.  
153 - Korra Born.  
157 - Korra discovered. Naga born and found  
158 - Yasuko Sato killed. Zaheer attempts to kidnap Korra.  
170 - Book 1  
    _-Ten Years Later_ \- set during 1x08  
    _-All Things Being Equal_ \- set between 1x10 and 1x11  
171 - Book 2  
    - _Who Knows What Korra Needs? -_ set between 2x04 and 2x05  
    - _Troubled Waters_ \- set during 2x05 (Written with [ItsaVikingThing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing))  
    _-Moving Pictures_ \- set after Book 2  
       - Book 3  
    - _Catching her Breath_ \- set during 3x01  
    - _Table for Four_ \- set between 3x06 and 3x08  
    - _Where She Belongs_ \- set during 3x13  
    - _Rain_ \- set shortly after 3x13  
    - _Masquerade_ \- set from 3x02 through shortly after _Rain_.   
172  
    - _What's It Feel Like?_ \- set early in Korra's recovery  
    - _Wallflower_ \- 1 year into Korra's recovery  
174 - Book 4  
    - _You're Going To Want To Take This_ \- set before 4x07  
    - _Puppy Dog Eyes_ (begins)     
    - _March of Progress_ (begins)  
    - _You Realize You're Drooling On My Shirt?_ \- during _March of Progress,_ between chapters 4 and 5  
    - _Homemaker_ \- during _March of Progress,_ between chapters 4 and 5  
    - _Oh, Brother_ - (a Kyalin story) during  _March of Progress,_ between chapters 21 and 22.   
175  
    - _March of Progress_ (ends)  
    - _Impatient -_ during _March of Progress_ , chapter 35  
    - _Heartwrenching_  
    - _Visitor_ and _Game -_ shortly after _March of Progress_  
    - _An Evening at Kwong's_ (Written with [TheWillowTree](https://thewillowtree3.tumblr.com))  
    - _That’s How I Saw Her_  
_-Dance of a Thousand Flowers_  
176  
    - _The Look in Her Eyes_  
    - _The Car Was Mad and So Was I_  
    - _Await the Night Spirit_ (a Kyalin story)  
    - _Traditions and Legacies_  
177  
    - _Wedding March_  
    - _Wordbending_ (begins)  
    - _A Korra a Day Keeps the Pain Away_  
178  
    - _Dad's on the Phone_  
    - _Kintsukoroi_  
179  
    - _Bed_  
    - _Cabbage Dreams_  
180  
    - _Earth Rumble LXXXVI_  
    _-Soulmate_  
181  
    - _College_  
    -Meet the Parents  
183  
    - _Mian's Doll_  
184  
    - _Role Play_  
    - _Hold the Phone_ (with [YennaWang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang))  
185  
_-Fluffy Story_  
186  
    - _Here's Looking at You_  
    - _Little Soldier Boy_  
187  
    - _Park_  
188  
    - _Wordbending_ (ends)  
193  
    - _A View from a Distance_  
196  
    - _Puppy Dog Eyes_ (ends)  
201  
    - _I Hope this isn't a Bad Time?_  
    - _Mrs. Sato's Seasoned Spousal Strategies_  
    - _Ink and Paper_  
    - _Two Rings on the High Seas_  
    - _Those Extra Peppers_  
    - _Warmth Within_  
    - _Knocks and Awkwardness_  
203  
    - _Soft Ripples_ _in the Breeze_  
~250s-260s?  
    - _A Message for the Avatar_ (is viewed)  
    _-Avatar Wisdom_  
  
However you prefer your Korrasami, there will be quite a bit here for you to enjoy. Quite a few people seem to already! Join us, won't you?

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
